the Stag & his Tiger Lily: Revised
by hprareslashfan
Summary: REVISED! the story on how Lily & James met and their adventures in Hogwarts includes new characters, a new prophecy, some fluff, and new powers... this is my first fanfic, so pls be nice and R&R! rating may change!
1. Prologue

"**the Stag & his Tiger Lily"**

**DISCLAIMER:**I do NOT own any of the familiar characters here. They belong to the bloody brilliant, fantastically awesome author of the Harry Potter series, J. K. Rowling.

**people, this is my first fanfic story, so please R & R!!! Your help is greatly appreciated…XD**

**characters:**

**Lily Evans**: a beautiful, girl with long, wavy, brilliantly red hair that reaches her mid-back, the most gorgeous emerald eyes you'll ever see, and a great, toned figure. She is average in height.

**Charlie Evans**: Lily's twin. He has gorgeous, long black hair that always falls onto his gorgeous emerald eyes, a drool-worthy figure, and is pretty tall for his age. He got his looks form his mom's dad.

**Joe Evans**: Lily's eldest sibling. He was 17 years old when Lily and Charlie received their letters. He is closer to Charlie than he is to Lily, but he and Lily are still really close. He and Petunia look a lot alike, with their gorgeous honey blond hair and blue eyes (they look like their dad).

**Petunia Evans**: she is the next in the family, after Joe. She looks a lot like their dad, and is closer to Lily than she is to Charlie, but they're still really close. She was 14 when Lily and Charlie received their letters.

**Rose Evans**: looks like an older version of Lily; kind, honest, caring, but firm when it comes to her kids. Fiercely protective when it comes to Charlie, her favorite.

**David Evans**: looks like an older version of Joe; firm, wise, strong, and brave. Fiercely protective when it comes to Lily, his favorite.

**James Potter**: GORGEOUS, with a muscled bod, hazel eyes clearly seen through wire-rimmed glasses, and extremely messy black hair that never stays flat.

**Sirius Black**: HOTT (and I mean HOTT) with gorgeous deep grey eyes and silky black hair that keeps falling across his face. An AWESOME bod.

**Remus Lupin**: CUTE, with golden brown eyes, light brown hair, and a toned bod.

**Peter Pettigrew**: DOES NOT EXIST!!! He got a sex change and, um, MARRIED MICHAEL JACKSON!!! They now have 3 boys, mikey, petey and mj.

**Melissa Roberts**: Lily's bestest friend; muggleborn. She has long, silky black hair that reaches past her shoulders, violet eyes, and a great figure.

**Catherine Smith**: a half-blood; another of Lily's best friends. She has gorgeous, slightly curly honey blond hair cut till the shoulders and light grey eyes.

**Claire Brown**: a pureblood; she has pretty straight brown hair and deep blue eyes. She is another best friend of Lily's.


	2. Chapter 1 to 5

**chappie 1:****"the letter and the prophecy"**

Lily Marie(?) Evans was having a cup of tea with her father and mother, the king and queen of England respectively, her sister Petunia, and her two brothers Joe and Charlie, when suddenly an owl landed right in the middle of the table. 11-year old Lily and her family suddenly fell silent, then Joe took the letter the owl was offering him. " Dear Ms. Lily Evans and Mr. Charlie Evans", he read. "you have been invited to the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry…". Everyone was silent, then suddenly Rose and David Evans gathered their surprised kids into a big hug, while Joe and Petunia laughed with joy. You see, even though their "parents" (notice the quotation marks people, all will be explained in the later chappies) were muggles, both Petunia and Joe were living a double life: in the muggle world, they were getting prepared for ruling England, while in the wizarding world, they were the top students of Hogwarts for their respective year.

"this is awesome, right Lils?!" said Charlie, her twin. Lily nodded her head in agreement. _"it's so awesome! I get to learn magic AND prank Petunia and Joe at the same time!"_thought Lily. _"hey now,"_Charlie admonished jokingly. _"_ _we can't get a detention on our first day!" "says who?"_ Lily replied with a big smirk on her face. At this thought, Charlie started laughing his ass off, leaving Lily to explain what had just happened to her bewildered family. You see, unknown to anyone but their family, professor Dumbledore and professor McGonagall, Lily and Charlie were extremely gifted in occlumency and legimency (correct sp?), since twins have a really strong bond with each other, and because of their "heritage" (ooh, soo mysterious…)

**later…**

"now kids," said Charlie and Lily's father. "I want you to behave yourself, and remember, try to be as INCONSPICUOUS as possible. We have even changed your last names—"what?!" yelled Lily and Charlie. "it's for your own good darlings. That way you won't be recognized." Said their mother. "but won't people find it weird if we keep hanging around together? How come you didn't change Petunia's and Joe's?" said Lily and Charlie. "that's because the prophecy doesn't really concern them. It concerns BOTH OF YOU." (ooh, what prophecy are their parents talking about?) don't you remember?

"_the ones to vanquish the Dark Lord shall fight alongside each other._

_One shall be like fire, with a temper to match her ways._

_Another will be as cool as water, the calm before a storm._

_One will represent the force of mother nature,_

_and the last will be the wind that blows everyone away with his anger._

_But they will need the help of the 3 sacred animals and their friends._

_Fire will have to learn to submit to the stag,_

_And fire's best friend has to help the dog mend his ways._

_The wolf shall be found by his true love, and she shall make him whole._

_But the ones with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord forever,_

_They shall come into another time._

_They shall be the heirs of the flame and the stag,_

_The dog and his love,_

_And the wolf and his soulmate._

_They shall fight alongside their parents,_

_and only then can the dark lord be defeated._

_But first, they will all have to suffer._

_Sadly, the ones who shall suffer the most,_

_Will be the flame and the wind,_

_And there will be a time when they shall have to choose,_

_Whom should live between themselves."_

Now let me explain to you who's who: Lily, as you can obviously guess, is the element of fire, Charlie the element of air, Joe's is water, and Petunia's is earth. And for those who have read HP, you'll know who the others are…

**chappie 2:****"new friends"**

so Lily Evans became Lily Princeton, and Charlie became Charlie Andrews. Their parents were supposed to be good family friends, and that's why they knew Petunia and Joe really well too. (oh, BTW, Joe is HB this year…)

**the next day…**

"Bye Mum-- I mean, Mrs. Evans! Take care!" shouted Lily and Charlie as they boarded the Hogwarts express. "Bye dears, and don't get in trouble!" Mrs. Evans shouted back. "so, ya wanna find our compartment?" Charlie asked, seeing Petunia walk to her friends and Joe going to the HB compartment (they had a HUGE one coz their parents asked Dumbledore for it). "sure", Lily replied. Just as they sat down, they heard the door slide open, and Lily was greeted by none other than…her bestie and next door neighbor, Melissa Roberts! (for the next few people, please look at the characters chappie for details). Soon, all 3 of them started talking when 2 girls came in, saying there were no other compartments and asked if they could stay. Lily and Melissa agreed, since Charlie went out to look for food. Then they introduced themselves:

"hi! I'm Catherine Smith, and this is my best friend Claire Brown. You guys must be muggles, since we haven't seen you at any pureblood family reunions." The girls soon became great friends, when Claire suddenly said "OMG! You're Lily EVANS!" and the place soon went into uproar. Lily quickly explained everything, and made the girls promise not to tell ANYONE of her "heritage", and that was when they knew that they would be besties forever…

**going to Charlie…**

"I swear, if I don't get any food soon, I'm gonna faint…" he thought to himself. Suddenly, he heard a crash coming from one of the compartments. He quickly yanked open the door to see 5 slytherin 5th years against 3 1st years (care to guess who?) "stop it right now!" he yelled at all of them. "why should we listen to YOU, 1st year?" one of them asked. "besides, seeing as your not a pureblood, we don't even have to bother with you. This is between me, Potter, and Black." Then Charlie did something no one else had ever been able to do in their first year (aside from Lily). He shot a nonverbal spell at all 5 slytherins, causing them to change into…GIRLS!!! "you'll pay for this, you brat!" shouted one of them. "if you mess with me, go mess with my father." Said Charlie. Suddenly, all 5 5th years grew faint when they recognized him, and so did one brown-haired 1st year by the name of Remus J. Lupin. At this, all the Slytherins left the compartment.

Charlie was suddenly thanked by the 3 boys whom he had saved. "hi, my name is James Potter, and thanks for what you did back there. These are my friends, Sirius Black - - pointing to the one dusting off his robes, who grinned at him when he saw them looking, - - and Remus Lupin - - who was staring at him intently." "No problem, and nice to meet you." I said. "by the way, where did you learn all that stuff?" asked Remus. "from my bro- I mean friend Joe." _"phew, that was a close one."_He said to himself. Luckily, no one seemed to notice his revealing slip of tongue. _"what was close, C?"_asked Lily. _"I'll tell you later, k?"_he replied. _"okay, but where are you?"_Lily asked, being the overprotective person she really is. _"I made new friends"_he said. _Want me to bring them over?"_ he asked. _"as long as they don't gawk at me"_ she said. He chuckled to himself on that one. Since his family were all part veela, they were better looking that a lot of other people. "what's so funny," asked Sirius. "oh nothing; hey, would you guys like to meet my sister and her friends?" I asked. "sure", they replied.

**Back to the compartment…**

Lily and the girls had just decided to use the bathroom when Charlie said he was bringing friends, so she told him to just wait for them there. The moment the guys entered, they were greeted by Catherine and Claire, whom they already knew (them being a pure/half-blood and all). Suddenly, a gorgeous girl stepped inside the room, her silky black hair swinging. "hi Charlie! I see you made friends already! Hi, I'm Melissa Roberts, but you can call me Mel or Melly for short," not noticing the admiring glances Sirius was sending her way. James and Remus was talking to Claire (go R+C!!!) when, suddenly, the sliding door opened, and in went…

**chappie 3:****"the most beautiful girl"**

the most BEAUTIFUL girl they guys (except for Charlie…duh) had seen in their entire life. Their jaws dropped as she walked past them, and saw red when she planted a kiss on Charlie's cheek. "I didn't know you had a girlfriend!" said Sirius. Charlie and the girls started laughing uproariously, and the guys got even more confused and angry, until a "will you just tell us who you are!" was heard from James. Still giggling, with laughter-induced tears from her eyes, the girl sat up and said "hi. I'm Lily E-…Princeton, and Charlie here is my…my best friend" said Lily. Noticing the look on Charlie's face when she didn't know how to explain their relationship. Lily then suggested that everyone tell each other a bit about themselves. Soon Lily, Charlie and Melissa had the girls giggling and the guys laughing when they started to finish each others sentences. Everyone was relaxed until 2 gorgeous people came in. "Joe, Petunia!" Lily and Charlie cried, scrambling to their feet to hug their siblings. "so, how's life?" Joe asked. "great!" answered Lily. In fact, all was going smoothly with Joe and Petunia chattering on and on about how naughty they were and that they never got caught when suddenly, the door opened and in came…the Evan's Head Butler, Alfred!!! "excuse me, your highnesses and your majesties, but your parents are calling you. You may use the private phone if you wish, or you can use this one" he said, ignoring the horrified looks on the Evans' faces and the shocked looks on the guys and girls (except for Mel, since she lives RIGHT NEXT DOOR to Lily, and Remus, who recognized them the moment he saw them) and pointed to the phone hanging form the wall. "that is all. Good day sirs, madams'", he said, as he closed the door to the compartment and disappeared…

**chappie 4:****"telling the truth"**

seeing the shocked faces on their friends, the Evans immediately told them everything, including the prophecy. Their friends forgave them, but they couldn't help but feel that there was something missing to make the truth complete. "why do I get the feeling that you're not telling us something?" James asked. And indeed, they were. They told them the whole prophecy, but not whom it concerns. They didn't know yet who were the stag, the dog, the wolf, and flame's friends, but the Evans wouldn't tell them who flame, air, earth and water were. "please tell us, we won't tell anyone else!" pleaded everyone else for the gazillionth time. "if we tell you" Lily said in her sweet, melodious voice, "will you promise not to freak out?" "YES!" they all said. Then she told them, and saw the shocked looks on their faces. "b-but h-how c-c-can you l-live w-with the f-fact that y-you g-guys are g-gonna b-be responsible f-for e-each other's d-deaths?" stuttered James. "I know that my brother would rather die than betray me" said Lily quietly. "the same goes for me", said Charlie firmly. Then they told them the most astonishing secret of all: their ability at occlumency, legimency, parseltongue, logic solving, shape-shifting, time control, etc. The others were amazed at these facts, until Remus asked "but if you're muggleborn, then how could you be so powerful?". That was when the faces of Petunia, Lily, Charlie and Joe darkened…"we are…adopted", said Lily so quietly that no one seemed to have heard until Remus said "so you're not really related?" "no, we actually are, as funny as that sounds. That's why we came to Hogwarts, to learn about our…past" said Joe. Everyone was quiet for a while until they heard the train stop. "well, I'm off to gather all you guys and gals…behave, k, Lils?" said Joe. "you too, Charlie" said Petunia. So off they went to look for a boat big enough to fit all of them, and met the gatekeeper, Rubeus (sp?) Hagrid for the first time. Then they were marched into the Great Hall by a young professor McGonagall, to see what fate had in store for them…

**chappie 5:****"the Sorting Hat"**

"Now when I say your name, you shall sit upon this stool, I shall place this hat upon your head…" said McGonagall, who smiled kindly at a few scared looking first years. Then she began to call out names:

"Black, Sirius!" "GRYFFINDOR!"

"Brown, Claire!" "GRYFFINDOR!"

and so on and so forth, until it came first to Charlie: "hmm, difficult, VERY difficult. Not a bad mind, plenty of bravery, a thirst to prove yourself…blahblahblah…but where to put you? (familiar?) _"not, slytherin"_he thought. _"not slytherin"_. "Are you sure? You could be great there you know…" said the hat. "well, if you're sure, better be…GRYFFINDOR!" the hat yelled out. Then something happened during Lily's turn: "Headmaster! Headmaster!" yelled the hat. The entire hall grew silent, as they saw Lily with her eyes closed, with a look of serenity on her face. "I cannot seem to put her anywhere! Her mind is too COMPLEX for me to sort through! I have NEVER found one such as this in my entire life!" said the hat. "let us through, let us through!" yelled Charlie, Petunia, and Joe, since they were being held back by teachers. "Minerva, let them pass," Said Dumbledore. The entire hall grew even more silent, and James and the others grew even more anxious when they saw Joe panicking. Then they heard it, everyone did. "he's here…in Hogsmeade, professor. And he wants us, especially me…HE'S GOING TO ENDANGER THE TOWNSFOLK!!! what do we do sir?!" then Dumbledore stood up, told the prefects what to do, and called the Marauders (as Lily dubbed them) and Lily's girlfriends and told them what will happen. "the Evans will go out with us professors, and they will not be back before dawn, so don't wait up for them, is that clear?" asked Dumbledore. And absolutely NO SNEAKING OUT!" said McGonagall. "but sir, what if they get hurt? Why can't we help?" and other questions flew from their mouths as they watched Lily's family leave. "they have been doing this before, so don't worry about them, alright?" asked their headmaster. "alright, sir" they mumbled, knowing there was no way they would be able to sleep even an inch tonight as long as their friends were out there fighting for their lives.


End file.
